


Family Vacations

by SunnyD_lite



Category: SGA - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Sn 4 Between Trio and Midway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-08
Updated: 2008-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they're talking again...or how to argue by email.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Vacations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the email addresses, or Shreddies. No profit, no foul, right?  
> A/N: Thanks, as always to my beta **spiralleds**.   
> A/N2: Given the very green grass outside the house in Outcast, I'm moving the time line a bit. This story is set between Trio and Midway, with the last email post Midway. I'm also proposing that with the Midway Station, databurst could go through much more regularly. Almost, um hourly? Yeah, suspend disbelief here.   
> A/N3: Gateworld and IMDB can't decide how to spell Jeanie. I used this spelling, and Canadian spelling throughout.

To: rmckay.cso@atlan.sgc.af.mil  
From: jmiller@sympatico.ca  
Subject Line: Your Homework  
Date: May 12, 2008 08:32:23

Mer- It's looking good. I made changes to the third and fifth part which should streamline the energy distribution.

I won't be able to help over the next week. Kaleb is presenting a paper at Columbia so Madison and I are joining him for a family vacation in NYC.

JM

To: jmiller@sympatico.ca  
From: rmckay.cso@atlan.sgc.af.mil   
Subject Line: You've got to be kidding me  
Date: May 12, 2008, 10:21:47

A week? Well it's not like I NEED your assistance, but what are you thinking? English Professors give papers? Not that Columbia is a real university. But New York? What sort of family vacation is that?

MRM

To: rmckay.cso@atlan.sgc.af.mil  
From: jmiller@sympatico.ca  
Subject Line: NO, You've got to be kidding ME  
Date: May 12, 2008 18:47:23

Meredith- You didn't talk to me for FOUR years. I think you can manage a week without me. Just ask Zelenka for help; he clearly grasped the idea as his portions were fine (and yes, Mer, I can tell which parts he did).

It's a big honour for Kaleb! I'm proud of him.

Family vacations don't have to be like ours were. And I like New York. We're going to a musical.

JM

To: jmiller@sympatico.ca  
From: rmckay.cso@atlan.sgc.af.mil  
Subject Line: Musicals???  
Sent: May 13, 2008 02:43:19  
Att: BetterNYattractions.xls (2457.2 KB)

Jeanie-

You are not rotting my niece's brains with musicals! If you are doing this, I've complied a list of educational places to take her, protecting her from the madness of an English conference- I can't believe such things exist.

There are a number of suitable activities. I've attached a short spreadsheet.

And I don't need your help, it's just I'm told that peer review is something I need to work on, but since I have no peers you'll have to do.

MRM

To: rmckay.cso@atlan.sgc.af.mil  
From: jmiller@sympatico.ca  
Subject Line: Did you swallow a travel guide?  
Sent: May 13, 2008 07:34:08

Meredith, you fight space vampires and an English conference is beyond your ken?

Kaleb says I should thank you for the five page spreadsheet, with your personal commentary, but to remind you we are only there a few days, not the *years* it would take to complete it. Also, as brilliant as you are, Madison is only five! I'm not sure if explaining the Antikythera mechanism for astrological calculations is that important to her at this point. Although if it's raining, the Children's Museum isn't a bad choice, but I'd rather take her to the zoo, and, as she is MY daughter, I think I know best what will interest her.

Really, what has gotten into you? It's just a week.  
JM

To: jmiller@sympatico.ca  
From: rmckay.cso@atlan.sgc.af.mil  
Subject Line: Famous Last Words  
Sent: May 13, 2008 11:12:13

"Just a week?" Isn't that what Mom used to say before we embarked on our little family odysseys. And I can definitively say this now that some forms of torture are preferable to that.

Zoos have animals and are outdoors where the bugs live. Did you ever get Madison tested for allergies? What if there are bees?

Plus, if she's a McKay, she'll LIKE being able to calculate the moon and stars.

Sheppard's saying that you should see the Intrepid's collection of things that don't fall out of the sky, but you don't have to listen to him; I rarely do.

Fine. Have your vacation.

MRM

PS If you insist on this, just remember that the States don't have Madison's favourite cereal, Shreddies. I've checked.

To: rmckay.cso@atlan.sgc.af.mil   
From: jmiller@sympatico.ca  
Subject Line: NYC  
Sent: May 13, 2008 17:32:19

Are you worried about Madison? You are, aren't you! That's sweet, in a completely twisted way.

Mer, you've stayed with us. What makes you think our trip will be anything like --  
You do, don't you! It's not my fault that I got car sick. Or that Mom couldn't read in the car and therefore wouldn't let you do so. Plus we're flying.

Kaleb said that if you could swing leave time, we could spend the few days after the conference together. He even promises to change our tickets to Wicked so it's before your arrival.

Bring Katie. You should introduce her to Madison, since Maddie will want to be your flower girl. You are proposing, aren't you?

JM  
PS Is that why you stockpiled the Shreddies the few times you came home? We could have sent you some. Well, now I think about it, I would have sent them to you even if Mom and Dad didn't.

To: jmiller@sympatico.ca  
From: rmckay.cso@atlan.sgc.af.mil  
Subject Line: RE: NYC  
Sent: May 14, 2008 21:20:32

Katie's working somewhere in the States now, so I don't think she could make it.

MRM

To: rmckay.cso@atlan.sgc.af.mil   
From: jmiller@sympatico.ca  
Subject Line: What did you DO?  
Sent: May 15, 2008 07:45:53

Meredith, did you scare her off? I told you...wait you did. When did you? I should call her! You're a decent catch! And you deserve to be happy. You do!

You know you could still come. Madison would love to see you, especially if you leave her some Shreddies. She's also wondering if Uncle John can come.

We could even go see that space calculator, but you get to explain it to your niece.

JM

To: jmiller@sympatico.ca  
From: rmckay.cso@atlan.sgc.af.mil  
Subject Line: NYC  
Sent: May 15, 2008 23:20:32

Sheppard just got back from Earth. I don't think he could come. He said to say 'hi' to Madison and to check out FAO Schwarz. He said you'd know what that was. If it involves things that go over 200 miles an hour, I say don't.

The labs are really busy right now and, well after here, big city crowds are a bit much, and don't pretend that Vancouver is a big city! Toronto is the only real city in Canada, even if the Leafs never win another Stanley Cup. Although, I guess for vegetarian English Majors, Vancouver's the place to be.

Thank you, though, for thinking of me. I'm okay. Really.

Or I would be if you'd just finish the last set of equations I sent you. Your vacation hasn't started yet and you're wasting time on frivolities when this ground breaking Nobel winning work could be getting done.

MRM

PS How's the Prius? You're happy, right?

To: rmckay.cso@atlantis.org  
From: scarter@atlantis.org  
Subject Line: RE: Mail Delivery  
Sent: May 19, 2008 10:34:03

Rodney;

I'm not sure why they didn't just give this to you on the Dedealus, but there's a carton for you from your sister. What are Shreddies?

Sam

A/N: As a Canadian, I love my Shreddies Cereal. [ current ad campaign here](http://www.diamondshreddies.ca/) and yes, I've smuggled it across the Canada US border for friends studying in the States.


End file.
